bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack of the Bloons. (Appearance of the 4-Path Dartling Gunner)
This mission is on Bloontonium Lab. You face 85 custom rounds, and you get a dartling gun to start. The dartling gun has special upgrades. $1,000 to start, and 150 lives. Reward is 3,000 MM and 300 AP. It can be upgraded to 4/4/4/4 MOABs by round 19 BFBs by round 27 DDTs by round 36 ZOMGs by round 42. Path 1 Upgrades(Speed and Power) Faster Firing $275 Shoots slightly faster Even Faster Firing $600 Shoots even faster Laser Cannon $6000 Shoots lasers that pop lead, pop more bloons, and are bigger. Ray of Doom $46,750 Shoots a bigger ray that does 2x damage to MOABs, and has 300 popping power! Ray of Apopalypse $250,000 A devastating ray that does 10x damage to MOABs, and has INFINITY popping power! Apopalypse Annihilation Ability Does 5,000 damage to everything on the screen Recharge: 8 minutes Path 2 Upgrades (Explosives) Exploding Darts $425 The darts explode like the Splodey Darts premium. Intense Explosions $930 The explosions are now more intense, popping 2 layers off bloons and doing 2x damage to shields. Mini-Missiles $3575 Now pops into 5 mini missiles that only do 1 layer of damage. Triple Missiles $15000 3 missiles at once! Nuclear Bomb $250000 Shoots bigger missiles that do 5 layers of damage and 10x damage to MOABs, and they split into 5 regular missiles that split into 5 mini missiles each! WOAH! Super Bomb Ability: Does 9,001 damage to a nearby radius. Recharge: 8 minutes Path 3: Debuff Poisoned Darts $1020 Darts are poisoned, spreading poison that damages bloons for 1/2 dps Knockback Darts $1575 Darts have a 20% chance to seriously knock back bloons. Napalm Darts $4000 Napalm darts give bloons napalm that does a whopping 2 damage per second. Solvent Darts $6755 Solvent darts do 4 damage per second! Deadly Debuff $250000 The debuff does 25 damage per second, slows bloons by 85%, does 10 dps to MOABs, and ALWAYs knocks bloons back. Also, to add on, it has this ability. Psycho Debuff Ability: A devastating poisoned splatter affects everything on the screen, doing 300 damage per second, disabling immunities and properties, and even slowing bloons down for 95%. Also lasts a whopping 20 seconds! Recharge: 8 minutes Rounds 1: 20 Red Bloons 2: 10 Blue Bloons 3: 5 Green Bloons 4: 8 Yellow Bloons 5: 30 Green Bloons 6: 6 Pink Bloons 7: 10 Regen Green 8: 15 Camo Blue 9: 100 Green 10: 10 Black 8 White 11: 20 Black 2 Zebra 22 White 12: 6 Lead 30 Black 13: 2 Lead Camo 10 Black Regen Camo 14: 10 Zebra 5 Zebra Regen Camo 15: 6 Rainbow 16: 2 Rainbow Camo Regen 17: 2 Ceramic 50 Pink 18: 7 Ceramic 15 Rainbow 19: 1 MOAB 20: 20 Ceramic 21: 10 Lead Camo 5 Ceramic 22: 4 Ceramic Camo 23: 10 Rainbow Camo Regen 30 Ceramic 24: 2 MOAB 20 Ceramic 50 Rainbow 25: 10 Ceramic Camo Regen 1 MOAB 26: 4 MOAB 27: 1 BFB 28: 30 Ceramic 100 Rainbow 29: 7 MOAB 70 Rainbow 30: 2 BFB 5 MOAB 120 Rainbow 31: 60 Ceramic 1 MOAB 32: 120 Ceramic 33: 10 Ceramic Camo Regen 1 BFB 34: 3 BFB 11 MOAB 35: 16 MOAB 1 BFB 36: 1 DDT 37: 30 MOAB 38: 6 BFB 39: 2 DDT 40: 10 BFB 41: 50 MOAB 42: 1 ZOMG 43-84: Rounds 86-127 in BTD6. 85: 1 M.O.A.B.F.B.O.M.G Category:Special Missions Category:4/4 Towers Category:4/4 Special Missions